honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Stranger Things
Stranger Things is the 220th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr '''and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2016 American science-fiction/horror streaming TV series Stranger Things. ''It was published on November 7, 2017, close to the release of ''Stranger Things Season 2 on Netflix. It is 7 minutes 15 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.6 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Stranger Things on YouTube "The cutest version of ''The Hangover ''you've ever seen." ~ Honest Trailers - Stranger Things Script From the streaming service that's a Game of Thrones away from ruling all of television (Netflix), and a directing duo who's like Tarantino if he referenced films you've actually seen, comes the show that made the entire world ask. "Have you finished Stranger Things yet? Stranger Things. (Skip Intro) No I don't want to skip intro. This song is awesome. Doot doo doo doo. You love the 80s. You love Steven Spielberg. You love most of Stephen King (Clip from Maximum Overdrive showing a deranged drink machine firing soda cans at high speed into a man's crotch). Now you're all grown up and the real world is terrible, so escape to a slick bingeable series you'd watch at double speed if it meant you could get it into your brain sooner. Must revisit childhood. Escape horrible present-day. Visit the idyllic suburb of Hawkins, Indiana, a small town where nobody seems to pay any mind to the giant high-security, top-secret lab with hundreds of employees. When a middle schooler goes missing, a Loser's Club full of Goonies will band together to recreate the cutest version of The Hangover you've ever seen: where one character disappears (Hangover: Where is Doug? Stranger Things: Where's Will?), one character is missing teeth, one character is cool and skeptical; and one character is a dangerous liability to the rest of the group. (Hangover: Is he all there, mentally? Stranger Things: Something'z seriously wrong with her, like wrong in the head.) Will may be missing, but there's plenty of other strange things to go around, like: Mike's sister, trapped in a love triangle between two haircuts; Will's mom who copes with her son's loss by getting really into arts and crafts; Hopper, the cop on a one-man quest at coldcock every guard in town; and fan favorite Barb, the most talked about character with the least amount of screen time since Boba Fett. Look I get it, she's awkward and she didn't deserve to die, but how about the dude at the beginning who got shot just for helping a lost child? Where's the hashtag Justice for Benny, huh? Suit up with 2016's breakout character/slash Halloween costume: Eleven. She's one part Carrie, one part the kid from Boyhood, and one part reminder that Eggo Waffles is part of a balanced breakfast. Watch as she expands her vocabulary outside the secret lab she was raised in (Eleven: What his friend? Eleven: Spit? Eleven: Promise? Eleven: Snowball? Eleven: Mouth-breather?), discovering the joy of friendship, family and fun new ways to murder people. (Montage of Eleven murdering people with her brain). Oh wow. She just straight-up exploded their brains. Dang. Can we just cut back to her doing something cute again? (Eleven enjoys the recliner chair). Aww. We love you 11 please don't get caught up with a group of Chicago Street Toughs in a stand alone Season 2 episode that while providing a much-needed arc for your character also completely derail the show's narrative momentum. I mean just spitballing here. Journey to the upside down and alternate dimension that's just like our own if it were covered in snot ropes and dandruff. It's a dangerous world that can only be crossed into by the spooky vagina, or this portal in the woods, or these Christmas lights, or this wall, or boating in salt water? I don't know (Steve Harrington: It's crazy! Crazy!). There lives the Demogorgon, a monster who's either an invisible, unkillable lightning-fast predator or, if the story demands it, a slow-moving golem who gets wrecked by a 16-year-old with a baseball bat. I hope they don't do what Aliens did and replace the big monster with a bunch of smaller, easier to kill versions. Again just spitballin'. So hop on the back pegs and ride along with one of Netflix's biggest hits that could have coasted by on pure nostalgia, but goes the extra mile by adding a tight story with a great young cast, who better crank out the next season's fast cuz if you think the Demogorgan is relentless, wait until puberty is on your tail. Clock's ticking, Dustin. (Dustin: Son of a bitch.) Starring: Neeeeeerds!; Bikes; Hugs; Demogorgon Slenderman; More Nosebleeds than a Horned-Up Anime Character, Winona Face (Montage of Winona in a state of total bewilderment, culminating in footage from the SAG awards where she appears briefly possessed by demons); Will!; Mike's idiot Dad Low-Key Stealing The Show (Mike's Mom: I hope you're enjoying your chicken, Ted. Mike's Dad: What did I do? What'd I do?); Waffles!; Being Able To Talk to Mike's Mom (Mike's Mom: I want you to feel like you can talk to me, Mike's Mom: Nancy. Nancy: What? Mike's Mom: You can talk to me. Mike's Mom: Joyce, if you need anything Ted and I are here for you.); Conflicted Nancy Face; Blinking Lights; Eleven Looks; I Understood That Reference! (Dustin: It's like Professor X. Lucas: It's from Lord of the Rings. Mike: More like a Yoda. Dustin: Like Michael Myers. Mike: That's like R2D2 going to fight Darth Vader); These Shots From: ET, Jaws, Halloween, ET again, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Stand By Me, An American Werewolf in London and ET. (Elliot in ET (showing toys to ET): This is Greedo, he's Hammerhead. Mike (showing toys to Eleven): His name's Yoda he can use the force to move things with his mind.); and The Only Way Pop Culture Knows How to Explain Alternate Dimensions (Three scenes were characters fold paper over and punch a pencil through it. Stranger Things: You create a doorway. Event Horizon: The spacecraft passes through the gateway. Interstellar: So you can take a shortcut through a higher dimension.). for Stranger Things - Nostalgic Things. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Nostalgic Things You know what's gonna suck? When TV shows get nostalgic for 2017 and show kids dabbing on a hoverboard like it wasn't the worst time ever. Trivia * Screen Junkies originally intended to release this Honest Trailer prior to the October 27, 2017 release of Stranger Things season 2. However, on October 8, 2017, Andy Signore was terminated amidst allegations of sexual misconduct during the #MeToo movement. The channel didn't put out any new content for three weeks while Screen Junkies employees struggled to decide whether they would come back to work at all. * Due to the delayed production, all writers had seen Stranger Things season 2 when this video was published. The trailer contains a few references to problems with Season 2, but largely sticks to commenting on Season 1. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other TV series including Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead, Sherlock,'' ''The Flash, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]], the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]]'' ''and more (see list of Honest Trailers). Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Stranger Things has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites praised the Honest Trailer for calling out Stranger Things reliance on nostalgia, in addition to noting that T''he'' Hangover comparison was amusing. ScreenRant wrote the Honest Trailer "pokes fun at the first season's many, many 1980s pop culture references" while also acknowledging "that the TV series offers a compelling narrative and likable protagonists to go along with all the waxing nostalgic." Mashable said the Honest Trailer "rightfully ridicules some of the shows obvious influences." SlashFilm wrote that the Honest Trailer's Hangover comparison was "quite the astute observation." Syfy Wire said the Honest Trailer's Hangover comparison was "hilariously sort of spot-on." In the same article, Syfy Wire noted that "Screen Junkies does what it does best by poking fun at the TV juggernaut that is Stranger Things, but like the Wonder Woman Honest Trailer released a few weeks ago, it doesn’t find anything really negative to say about the show." Hello Giggles wrote that "The honest trailer does an incredible job fleshing out the oddities of the first season" and "speaks some serious truth about Nancy being trapped between two haircuts." The Mary Sue appreciated the Honest Trailer's starring section noting "One of the highlights of Honest Trailers is always their amusing spin on end-credits, and this is the most extended and detailed that I’ve seen so far. It’s also quite a perfect (and yet relatively spoiler-free) summation of the entire season." The Mary Sue also declared the Honest Trailer was "truly the most incisive take on Stranger Things that I’ve seen yet." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * Stranger Things Is The Hangover With Kids In Honest Trailer '- ScreenRant article * 'New 'Honest Trailer' doesn't pull any punches when it comes to pop culture hit 'Stranger Things' '- Mashable article * 'Stranger Things' Honest Trailer thinks the Netflix show is just The Hangover for kids ' - DigitalSpy article * 'STRANGER THINGS HONEST TRAILER IS BASICALLY THE HANGOVER WITH KIDS ' Syfy Wire article * 'The "Stranger Things" Honest Trailer confirms our suspicion — Season 1 is just like "The Hangover" '- Hello Giggles article * 'Stranger Things Honest Trailer Is a Hilarious Bike Ride Through Nostalgia ' - The Mary Sue article * 'The Morning Watch: ‘Stranger Things’ Edition – Honest Trailer, Perfect Stranger Things & More - Slash Film article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Horror Category:TV Category:Netflix Category:2010s Category:Historical Category:Season 10